At peace
by Miss PhoenixSong
Summary: Just my take on how the Clint Natasha moment should have been in the endgame. Clintasha/ BlackHawk SPOILER ALERT for Endgame


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The characters are copyrighted to Marvel comics and Marvel studios. I just own my imagination and love for Black widow and Hawkeye

* * *

'I think we both are talking about different persons Natasha', Clint said chuckling sadly.

Both knew that one of them has to sacrifice their lives for the soul stone. And neither wanted to see the other die.

Natasha got up from where she had sat due to shock. She walked towards Clint and held his hand.

'No Clint, I should be the one to do this', Natasha said looking in his eyes.

'And you think, I am gonna let you do this Nat?', he asked sarcastically. 'My family is gone and you know what I had done. I should be the one to die Tasha', he said seriously.

'No.. I have nothing to lose Clint. But your family will need you once they return. I have waited for 5 years, just for this chance to get all of those back who were snapped to ashes. I have waited 5 years to do something for my friends, my family… And today when I am getting the chance, I am not gonna back down Hawkeye… you can not stop me', she replied just as determinedly.

'I can, and I will Natasha', he held her shoulders firmly. 'If I let you die today, I will never be able to forgive myself'

'Neither will I Clint', she said. They sighed and and he pressed his forehead to hers. Feeling her for the last time in his arms. She too inhaled his fragrance and felt the peace of being with him for the last time. He then left her arms and started to walk away when she held his hand.

'Wait Clint', she said and he stopped. He turned to look at her. 'Before either one of us leaves, I want to tell you something'. He walked towards her.

'What?', he asked standing before her.

'I don't know if now I should tell you this or not. I don't know if it's right or wrong.. But I don't want to take this secret to grave', Natasha said without meeting his eyes, slightly nervous. Clint was suddenly concerned. He held her shoulders and pulled her closer. He hooked a finger down her chin and made her look up.

'What? What is it Tasha?', he asked looking in her eyes. Natasha cupped his face with a palm and he felt his heart rate quickened at her touch. It felt as gentle as a feather.

'Clint..', she whispered and her voice felt like a loving caress to him. Before he could process the meaning of her loving whisper, she pulled him in and put her lips on his. Clint was shocked. After all these years, he was not expecting this.

Natasha kissed him gently at first, but then her kiss turned passionate. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. And he understood. He could sense the years of suppressed feelings, fear, love, pain and uncertainty in her kiss. After the initial shock wore off, he responded and kissed her back. She felt like she was in heaven. Her heart felt light and joyful. Their kiss lasted almost 5 minutes. Both were breathing heavily when they broke apart. Both looked at each other.

'How long Tasha?', he asked her. She just closed her eyes and stayed silent. But Clint understood her unsaid answer. 'That long?!... But, why didn't you say anything before?', he asked surprised.

'I was scared.. Scared, and uncertain, and confused about my own feelings…. Heck about my own life Clint!', she answered honestly. And He nodded. He understood how unsure she was after what she had gone through in her life.

'Do you remember in Budapest? I was trying to tell you something..', he asked her and she nodded silently.

'Yes and I had diverted the topic to the mission… I knew what you were trying to say, and I didn't want you to… I wasn't ready, those feelings were new and alien for me because of my previous life… and I was scared Clint', she said looking in his eyes.

'You know why I had started dating Laura? Because I wanted to forget my feelings for you… Ironic how life goes right..!', he said sadly.

'I am sorry Clint, I am your offender… I needed time then… and as time passed, I realised how much you mean to me… Even though you married Laura and I liked her too, but in my heart you were always my Hawkeye. You had always been the hawk who kept an alert eye on every problem of my life… but not anymore Clint. It's my turn now, I want to return you what I couldn't give you… I want to return your family, Laura and the kids to you. I need to do this Clint, because… I love you', she finally said.

'I love you too Tasha…', Clint said with a smile.

'Can I have a hug?', she asked with a small smile.

'Since when do you need permission to hug me?', he said and she crashed herself into him. Her hands encircled his waist and her head rested on his chest. His heart beating rhythmically was a soothing lullaby to her.

'Natasha, this is real right? You really said that?',he asked her. He wanted to make sure that this was not a dream and she chuckled.

'This is real… I love you Clint', she whispered in his ears and he grinned.

'After this confession, do you think I am gonna let you go Tasha?', he asked breaking the hug and looking at her with a sarcastic smile.

'You have to Clint. Because I am not gonna let you leave your family alone… whatever it takes', Natasha said determinedly. Clint sighed.

'Fine, you win', he said and smiled at her. She looked suspiciously at him. But before she could fathom anything, Clint swiftly pulled her leg by his own making her drop flat on the ground.

But Natasha was also not going to give up so easily. She immediately turned them over and hit him with her Black Widow's bites, that made him lie still with electric shock. Taking the opportunity, she ran towards the cliff but in the next second,howled in pain as Hawkeye hit her leg with an arrow. Due to the arrow she lost her balance and fell face down on the ground. She saw Clint running towards the cliff and got up to beat him. They both raced towards the cliff-side to sacrifice themselves. Natasha overtook Clint and jumped. But Clint too jumped and held her hand, while firing a rope arrow towards the cliff.

So now both of them were hanging off the cliff-side. Clint wouldn't dare to leave either her hand or the rope.

'It's okay Clint… you can let me go.. It's ok', Natasha said looking at him intently.

'No Natasha..I can't', he replied.

'Please..', she pleaded and opened her grip on his hand. Even though he held her tightly, her hand was slipping from his slowly. And then he let go… not her hand, but the rope.

If she wanted to sacrifice herself, he too wanted to go with her. Even though they couldn't live together, at least they were together in death. Both of them smiled at the other. They loved each other and the knowledge was enough for them to be peaceful while died. They fell on the ground with a thud and their hands landed on one another.

A minute later Natasha woke up in the hazy surrounding. She blinked a few times to clear the vision. She saw and felt her body. Was she dead? And if she was, should she feel her breath and body? Just then she heard a movement and looked to her side. There was Clint trying to sit up, completely fine with flesh and blood. He held a hand to his head and looked around to find Natasha in front of him.

'Are we dead? Where are we, heaven?', he asked her confused.

'No, I guess we are still on Vormir and, I think we are still alive', she replied looking around. Just then a glowing orange stone appeared in front of them. They looked on shocked as the stone floated glowing between them.

'Soul stone?', Natasha asked and Clint nodded. 'But how, we are still alive? It didn't get a soul if we are not dead..!', she asked surprised. Clint forwarded his hand and held the stone.

'I guess, it just wanted to check if our resolve was strong to sacrifice a soul', he suggested and she shrugged. Clint pocketed the stone and they looked at each other.

A few moments later, the gravity of the past moments sank in. They both got up and hugged each other tight. They had almost lost each other. But now standing in that tight embrace, and hearing each other's hearts beat, they were at peace.

* * *

Please forgive the grammatical mistakes. Let me know what you think about the story. Please leave your valuable reviews


End file.
